The present invention is in the field of methods, systems, devices, and computer program products for camera resolution modification based on the intended printing location.
Digital photography has all but eclipsed tradition film based cameras in the consumer market and also in the professional market. With digital photography, cameras are able to take photos in various different resolutions. A typical camera may offer the user the choice of a low, medium or high resolution and often specify those in actual pixel depth.